The Human Tiger
by Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika
Summary: a one shot AU fic i wrote for an english summer school project. Yuugi/OC with some Y/A. the humans and MaoLong are bitter enimies, but when the kind-hearted Yuugi saves an injured MaoLong the pair set out to find a way to end the war...


Me: Hi! This is a one-shot story I wrote for a summer school short story project! If it's a little messed up it's because I had to do some quick fixing before I put it up. I hope you enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Malik had the gruesome duty of helping with the clean up crew on the battlefield, thanks mostly to his cruel older brother Marik. He looked down at the ditch that held the bodies of the MaoLong. He had always heard the stories of the great, winged, shape-shifting beast that ruled the Kirao Mountains in the deep west of the Raisho continent. The Kirao Mountains were famous for its high quality of gold, silver, iron and other precious minerals, but before the town of Domino was built no one dared to venture into the mountains inhabited by the legendary monsters that were described as the perfect fusion of a tiger and a dragon. About a century and a half ago a small team of humans tried to mine out some minerals from the Kirao Mountains after all the other mountains were mined out, but the MaoLong wouldn't have it, and attacked the humans, driving them out of their mountains and killed many of them. Inspired by an impossible challenge, and driven by the promise of riches, high mages, knights, rouges, and other toughened souls came in droves and founded Domino in the heart of the Kirao Mountains. The war between the MaoLong and the humans had continued since.  
  
Malik had enough of the smell in the ditch and climbed out. His older brother stood on the edge of a steep rocky hill overlooking a small clearing surrounded by trees that had once been filled with charging MaoLong earlier that morning. Malik and his siblings were hired by the mayor of Domino to help with the front line. His family was actually from a desert land on a continent south of Raisho, and they ran a famous group of mercenaries called the Ghouls and were recognizable by the dark cloaks they wore. He and his brother looked very similar: they had the same lavender eyes and light blonde hair, though his older brother's was a bit wilder, and they shared a dark tan skin. One thing Malik admired about his brother is that he liked his job. He was as ruthless in this battle as in any other one he had been in.  
  
He was just climbing out of the ditch when a noise caught his attention. He turned, and his eyes widened. Under several layers of bodies, a small, but very much alive, MaoLong managed to worm its head and two front legs from under its dead comrades and was squirming helplessly, whining and foaming at the mouth with a massive laceration on its head.  
  
"Hey! We've got a live one here!" shouted Malik as he slid back down the ditch. His brother turned and saw the writhing creature in the ditch. He sneered and followed his younger brother, along with some others that were curious to see the beast.  
  
"So, what do we do with it?"  
  
"Aw, just kill it."  
  
Bakura, a boy from the village with white hair Malik recognized from the clean up crew grinned and pulled out his hollowed reed and some barbed darts.  
  
"Why not? It'd make good target practice," he said as he placed a dart in the reed and brought it to his mouth. With a sharp 'ffffssssttt,' the dart buried itself into the MaoLong's nose, causing it to scream in pain. The boys and men laughed and complimented Bakura on his accuracy.  
  
Marik placed his back against the large body of the MaoLong that had the live one pinned and pushed it back. He than grabbed the little MaoLong by the scruff and roughly pulled it out. It screeched and tried to break the human's hold, but to no avail.  
  
"How'a bout I tie it to a post for target practice, eh?"  
  
"But what if it shifts into that huge monster form?"  
  
"We'll just have to kill it quick then. Hey look. This one has a little dagger." Marik tried to pull the curved dagger from its sheath, but the MaoLong began to kick furiously, screaming louder than before. By some shear twist of fate, the MaoLong's hind claws hooked onto Marik's shirt. The MaoLong was able to turn its body around and sink its claws and fangs into the flesh of his arm. He screamed in pain and instinctively loosened his hold. With a single kick the MaoLong hit the ground and shot off like a rocket.  
  
"SHOOT IT! SOMEONE KILL IT!" Marik screamed in rage.  
  
The MaoLong scrambled out of the ditch and right smack dab into the rest of the human army. Arrows, darts, and spells of different elements whizzed by the frantic creature as it searched for a way out. Bars of black energy suddenly shot up in front of it, caging it in. It turned around and spotted Malik, concentrating on his shadowy spell. Instead of freezing up, the MaoLong suddenly charged at Malik, fangs bared. Malik froze, but instead of attacking, the small beast turned sharply and ran toward a side slope of the rocky outcrop. Before other attempts were made, the MaoLong flung itself down the hill.  
  
Still enraged by the MaoLong's escape, Marik ordered the Ghouls to track it down and kill it, and he forced Malik to go too. Malik, closely followed by the Ghouls, carefully slid down the steep and sandy hillside and ran into the forest, following the trail of crushed grass, leaves, and broken twigs. Malik smiled grimly to himself. The MaoLong was heading toward the ocean, and the coastline west of Domino was nothing but cliffs!  
  
Sure enough, went they broke through the forest, the MaoLong was scrabbling on the edge of a twenty-foot drop over sea foam and jagged rocks. Malik pointed at his Ghouls, motioning for them to surround the MaoLong. He then pulled an arrow from a side pouch and slowly placed it on his bowstring. He pulled the string taunt and aimed for the creature's chest.  
  
He fired. The MaoLong jumped from the cliff. Malik saw his arrow cut its shoulder before it disappeared from view. The party ran to the cliff the looked down into the raging sea below.  
  
"Aw man. Nothing coulda' survived that."  
  
"You're right," Malik agreed. "It's dead. Lets head back."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yuugi?" Yuugi felt something jab his ribs. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Yuugi! Wake up!" Something jabbed him harder.  
  
"I'm not getting up."  
  
"Oh, yes you are. We have a job at Mr. Crawford's place today remember? If we want to make a good impression we'd better get there early."  
  
"I'm not getting up." Yuugi repeated. Suddenly, his covers disappeared, leaving the small, fifteen-year-old boy in his pajamas lying on his futon.  
  
"You're getting up even if I have to drag you down the stairs."  
  
Yuugi turned angrily on his brother. "There's NOTHING you can say to make me go work for some rich creep again, Yami."  
  
Yuugi's brother Yami was only a year older than him, but he was much taller. He knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with his brother.  
  
"Do you want Grandpa's store to go under?" he asked. Yuugi tried to defend himself, but after stuttering several times he gave up.  
  
"You suck. You know that?" Yuugi spat. Yami merely tossed the covers onto Yuugi's head.  
  
"C'mon squirt. Get dressed and grab your stuff."  
  
Yuugi growled and brushed his messy blonde bangs out of his face. The rest of his hair was dark red and stuck out in wild spikes. Yami's was similar but with more blonde streaks in his hair. It wasn't that Yuugi didn't enjoy being an Onmyoji*, it was just that the only job that pays for being one was divining the fortunes of rich people. His Grandfather's store, in which the Moutou family lived upstairs, specialized in different kinds of Tarot cards and other fortune telling objects. Currently, however they were going though a money crisis, and he and Yami had to take on odd jobs in order to keep their shop, and therefore, their home.  
  
(*A seer, diviner, or soothsayer.)  
  
Yuugi and Yami dressed, snatched up their gear and began their walk to the home of one of the richest and most famous businessmen in Domino: Pegasus J. Crawford. The brothers thought it lucky they managed to get a job working for him, not so much for his fame but because anyone would have been better then their last boss, Seto Kaiba, who was a CEO of his own company and around their same age. He had a nasty attitude and they hated him with a passion.  
  
"Hey! Yuugi! Yami!" a female voice hailed to them. A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes ran up to greet them. "What's up?"  
  
"Hi Anzu!" said Yuugi, turning around to greet his childhood friend. He had to struggle to not laugh at Yami's face as he gulped audibly and began to blush. Anzu was a very friendly girl who is a Miko*in training and the local shrine.  
  
(*A priestess in the Japanese Shinto religion.)  
  
"Hi guys. What are you doing out so early?"  
  
"Going to work," Yuugi answered simply.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You got a job working for that famous what's-his- face rich guy, huh," said Anzu.  
  
"Yeah, Yami wanted us to get there early to make a good impression."  
  
"That's a good idea. Yami? Are you OK? You don't look well, your face is all red."  
  
"I-I'm fine!" he said quickly, taking a sudden interest in the pavement. Yuugi coughed loudly to keep from cracking up.  
  
"Well, I gotta run. I've got early morning training. Good luck to the both of you!" Anzu turned in the direction of the shrine and waved good- bye.  
  
"Bye Anzu!" shouted Yuugi waving.  
  
"Bye." Said Yami softly, staring at her with a distant look in his eyes. He watched her go a little while longer until Yuugi began to wave his hand in front of his eyes, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Yuugi to Yami, come in Yami," Yuugi said playfully. "She's the only person I know that can make you drop that poker face of yours."  
  
"Come off it," Yami muttered.  
  
The two brothers continued walking and chatting.  
  
"I don't know Yami," Yuugi whined softly. "I like working with Tarot cards and all, but my predictions aren't always right, and when I have to make a prediction for someone I work for, it just doesn't -come- like it should."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. It was hard for me at first too, but you'll get the hang of it, I promise. You just have to learn.hey, Yuugi? Yuugi, where are you?" Yami turned around to see Yuugi standing by a group of people that were listening to a Page, a messenger that stood on a pedestal and gave the latest news. Yami walked back to hear what had Yuugi so interested.  
  
"Everyone be warned! A MaoLong was spotted this morning on the docks of Domino harbor. It has been described as small, yellow and white, with green eyes, horns on its head and face, a necklace, a gold armband, an earring, and armed with a curved dagger of some sort! Everyone is to remain on the highest alert and to summon authorities IMMEDIATELY if you see an unusual looking creature of any kind! We suggest that you stay indoors as often as possible until further notice. . ."  
  
"C'mon!" Yami hissed in Yuugi's ear. He grabbed Yuugi's arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Wow. A MaoLong in Domino!" breathed Yuugi as his brother half- dragged him down the street. "I wonder how it got here from the ocean! I thought MaoLong didn't like the water."  
  
"Yeah, well, if you can fly, why not swim?" muttered Yami.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The pair arrived at their destination thirty minutes early. It didn't matter much since it took a good ten minutes just to get to the guy's front door; witch was bigger than their fortune shop.  
  
"Wow," said Yugi raising an eyebrow. Yami reached up and banged the heavy knocker three times. The two waited in silence. Finally, a man in a black business suit and shades opened the door and looked down at the brothers.  
  
"Ah, yes," the man said smoothly. "Master Pegasus was expecting you. Please follow me." Yuugi and Yami looked at each other and followed the man inside. They were led to an elegant banquet room, with a long table, red carpeting, and silky white curtains. Yuugi had never seen anything like it in his life. They were instructed to make themselves at home while they waited for their new boss.  
  
"Well, you've gotta admit," said Yami sitting on the table. "This guy knows how to live."  
  
"I don't know. It might distract me."  
  
"Oh, everything distracts you! Just let the visions come, that's all there is to it. You never seem to have that problem at home."  
  
"But home is familiar and safe, not some stranger's house."  
  
The doors to the hall opened again and a man with long silver hair, auburn eyes, and wearing a snazzy red suit strolled in flanked by two bodyguards in similar dress as the man who answered the door.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two young go-getters the Moutou brothers!" the man in the red suit spoke in an aloof drawl. "Welcome to my humble abode. I am Pegasus J. Crawford. I'm certain you already know what job is asked of you and I so sincerely hope that you will become the two next shining stars of the soothsayer world! Of course, you will have to keep up your end of the deal. Work hard and the rewards you will reap will make you the envy of every Onmyoji in Domino!"  
  
Yuugi got a bit lost in Crawford's speech, but he liked the sound of the last line.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Divining stocks made up the bulk of any Onmyoji's day-job. However, Crawford had so many stocks and in so much variety that it took an entire day's work by the two brothers to get though them all. As usual, Yuugi faltered a few times and had to start over again. By the end of the day they had made three lists consisting of which stocks to keep, which to sell, and which to buy. The same man that first greeted them collected the lists and led them to the door. Before leaving, he gave each boy a small envelope saying that it was, "a gift from Master Pegasus." Inside was fifty Kin each, a small fortune in their standards.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Hey Yug! Let's go hang out at the marketplace!"  
  
"That's OK," said Yuugi rubbing his eyes. "You go ahead. I'm bushed after all those Tarot card readings."  
  
"OK, take a good nap kiddo. It looks like you need it." With that, Yami turned and headed down the opposite street.  
  
Yuugi stretched and yawned. He definitely needed a good nap. He began the long walk home, taking short cuts through ally ways. When passing through one of them he heard whispering voices behind him.  
  
"I saw it not too long ago," one voice said. "I wasn't too sure what it was, but it was yellow so I called in."  
  
"You did the right thing," said a second voice. "You can never know with these demons."  
  
Other than the nearing voices, Yuugi caught the sound of rattled breathing. He peeked behind some trash bins and old cardboard boxes. His breath froze like a stone in his throat. There, lying on the grimy concrete was a small, battered, and unconscious MaoLong.  
  
The two voices where very near now. He should tell them what he had found, but, it. . . it. . .  
  
'It wouldn't be fair. . . it's completely defenseless. . . and it looks so young. . . like my age. . .'  
  
Something snapped inside of him. He grabbed a dilapidated old box and carefully lifted the MaoLong and lowered it into the box. He closed it firmly, picked it up and ran. Everything became a blur around him. He kept running so no one would ask him what was in the box. All the time his mind kept screaming at him, demanding to know what he was doing, but he wouldn't respond. When he got to the shop he ran up the stairs to his room. His Grandpa's voice stopped him just as he reached the door of his room.  
  
"Yuugi, where's your brother?"  
  
"In the marketplace, Grandpa."  
  
"Oh, alright. Say, what's with the box?"  
  
"Uhhh, what box?"  
  
"That one you're holding."  
  
"Oh, THIS box, uh well, it's, uh, it's a box, you know, to hold stuff," Yuugi stammered as he disappeared into his room.  
  
"Don't be dragging any more trash up there, Yuugi. You know I'll just end up throwing it out."  
  
"OK!" Yuugi called back. He locked his door and set the box onto the ground. He opened it and inspected the creature inside. It had a nasty gash on its head and a long cut on its shoulder, as well as some other scrapes and bruises. He ran into the bathroom joined to his room and pulled out stack of clean towels and filled a bowl full of water. Yuugi had the feeling this was going to take a while.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was starting to get dark when Yuugi felt like he had done everything he could. The MaoLong's injuries had been bandaged, he had pulled out what looked like a thorn in its nose, and it was resting comfortably on some towels on his futon. Yuugi didn't know what it was, but he couldn't stop staring at the MaoLong. It was a creature unlike anything he had ever seen. Something about the MaoLong, maybe its attire, made Yuugi believe that it was actually a female MaoLong. That, and when it began speaking in its sleep.  
  
"Target.arrows.tie me to a pole.by the gods! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"  
  
Yuugi was completely taken aback. This creature was having a nightmare. Not knowing what else to do to calm it, Yuugi began to speak softly to it.  
  
"Shhhh, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you here, I promise."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Huang-Hu felt like the very fires of hell were tormenting her body. The horrible visions of that morning kept playing itself out in her mind over, and over again. A cold damp cloth dabbed her forehead and soothing words were spoken above her.  
  
The first thing that hit her was the smell. She choked and couldn't breathe right. Humans! The stench was all around her. And the being above her, oh bloody horrors! It was a human! She was in the home a human! She was going to die! NO! She would live! She had to! She growled and hissed and tried to run, but suddenly she was in the human's grasp, being smeared with that scent.  
  
"Listen!" the human's voice cried above her. "I know you don't trust me, but I'm a friend! I won't hurt you! I promise!"  
  
Huang-Hu stopped kicking and hissing. She was fully aware of her surroundings now. She had been bandaged up, and her wounds didn't hurt as much now as before. She tilted her head up and found herself looking into a pair of crimson eyes, belonging to a small human boy, who could have very well been her same age. He gently released her and she pulled away from him and turned to face him. She had a look of confusion, and unbelief. She squinted her eyes and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Why?" she whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She looked around at his room, and then looked back at him. "Why?" she said again. "What. . . where. . .? Aren't you going to get into trouble for this?!"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Yuugi hissed. "Yes, I can get into HUGE trouble for this!" he said in an urgent whisper. "And as for why, I don't have a clue. It seemed like the right thing to do."  
  
"'The right thing to do?'" she repeated in a sarcastic tone. "Well that's just great! Just sentence both of us to death why don't ya!"  
  
"Well SOR-RY for having a little sympathy!"  
  
The MaoLong sat down and jumped back up again looking at her waist. "My sword's gone!" she cried.  
  
"Oh! Here it is." Yuugi held up the belt holding the sword and Huang-Hu yanked it away.  
  
"Just who do you think you are? This sword's a family heirloom and is older than these mountains!" The MaoLong sat on the futon with her back to Yuugi.  
  
"You know, you should show at least a little thanks for the bandages, and for letting you stay in my house."  
  
Yuugi heard a small sigh, and the MaoLong turned toward him. She looked very tired, and very sad.  
  
"You're right. I should thank you," her ears drooped and she turned her head away slightly. "It's just that. . . " she sighed. "I-I'm in Domino for crying out loud! I'm miles away from home, trapped in a city full of humans bent on killing off my kind! Can you blame me for being a little edgy?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yuugi said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Thanks again," she said as she lay down again.  
  
"My name's Yuugi."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
". . . Huang-Hu."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
During the night Huang-Hu woke. The room was dark and cold. She stood shakily on all fours and stepped down from the futon. She made her way slowly to the skylight that served as a window above Yuugi's desk. She clambered up toward the window and looked out at the stars. She gazed at all the familiar constellations, remembering the way her mother would tell her stories of each of the characters formed in the night sky. She searched for one in particular, but couldn't find it. The constellation of her ancestor, Xi-Wang-Mu, one of the most feared, and most clever of the ancient MaoLong, was not in the sky tonight.  
  
Huang-Hu turned and looked at the human boy Yuugi, the boy with a big heart who was putting his own life in jeopardy to save hers. He was sleeping on the other side of the futon with a blanket that had been tossed off the upper part of his body. Huang-Hu leaped off the desk and headed back to the futon, but before lying down she gently pulled the blanket back over Yuugi's body. Yuugi sighed and pulled the blanket around his neck in his sleep. Huang-Hu watched him and smiled.  
  
'So', she thought. 'I guess the stories from my clan were true then. Not all humans are greedy, jealous pigs. I guess then, it isn't so bad to be considered part human. . .'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, squirt! Why was your door locked?" Yami's voice cut into Yuugi's foggy mind. He groaned, and then his eyes snapped open.  
  
'Huang-Hu!'  
  
He bolted upright and looked all around him. There wasn't a sign of Huang-Hu anywhere.  
  
"Hey, why are there towels on your." Yami's eyes widened. "NO."  
  
"What?"  
  
A huge grin spread across his brother's face. "Awww, did poor Mr. Sleepyhead make his own water bed, AGAIN?"  
  
Yuugi's face turned bright red. "I DID NOT WET THE BED!"  
  
"Don't try to deny it! The first step of curing yourself of a problem is by admitting you have one!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Yuugi full on tackled his brother, knocking him to the ground. The small wrestling match ended with Yami pinning his little brother to the floor.  
  
"Get ready for work, Squirt" Yami said grinning, giving Yuugi one more punch in the arm before leaving. Yuugi stood up and dusted himself off. His closet door slid open a crack.  
  
"Your brother, I presume?" said Huang-Hu from within the closet. Yuugi nodded.  
  
"Hey, you think you'll be OK if you stay here until I get back? I don't think my Grandpa comes up here, he's usually too busy with the store."  
  
"No problem," was Huang-Hu's response.  
  
"Cool," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I -give- UP!" Yuugi cried in exasperation. He banged his head against the table amid all the list of stocks and cards. The events from last night were distracting him to no end. "I can't finish a single friggin' reading!"  
  
"Look, try this," said Yami irritably. "Do a personal reading to clear your head, alright? That always seems to help me in this kind of situation."  
  
Yuugi shuffled his deck and immediately began to do a reading on his problem with Huang-Hu. Surprisingly, the reading came very smoothly. The past revealed violence.  
  
'Well, DUH.'  
  
He continued, knowing that this pile was Huang-Hu's past. He found something about a birthright, and a solider, but that card was upside down, which meant the opposite. He drew another card and put it aside. It was the single card of his past and present: the card that symbolized poverty. The next card was placed by the first pile. This was the present of the problem. The first card was a card of opposites, followed by a card describing a hidden secret. The next card began a new pile: the future. It started by describing a long road, literal or metaphorical was anyone's guess, and the last card threw him completely off guard: a card signifying true love.  
  
"You done yet? I could use some help," said Yami twirling a pen in his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done." Yuugi scooped together his cards and began to divine stocks again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuugi strolled along the west battlements of the Domino city walls as he often did when he had a lot on his mind. He stopped and looked out at the land that was inhabited by the MaoLong. He sat on the ledge and let his feet dangle over the side, which was a very long drop to the wooded ground below. What was he so worried about? As soon as Huang-Hu was feeling better she could just leave, right? But somehow Yuugi felt that it would be a bit harder than that.  
  
"Hm. I never dreamed I'd see my homeland from the tops of these walls."  
  
Yuugi turned to see Huang-Hu looking out over the landscape next to him.  
  
"Hey! How'd you get out here?"  
  
"Easily. What about you?"  
  
"I come out here when I need to think about things. Having a clear head is important to an Onmyoji."  
  
"I see." The two sat gazing at the low laying sun as everything began to turn a bright gold with a tinge of red.  
  
"So, Huang-Hu," said Yuugi breaking the silence. "Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Me? Well. for starters there are very few MaoLong out there that -don't- know me. See, I come from a very long bloodline of warriors. I'm the successor of the Xi-Wang-Mu clan. Legion has it that the first Xi-Wang- Mu was a ferocious MaoLong Goddess that ruled all of Raisho before humans existed there. They say that she had a palace right here in the Kirao Mountains, and that in her flying form she changed her color to solid white, the color of death in our society."  
  
"Wow, that's awesome!" Yuugi had never heard of a MaoLong Deity before. "When you say 'flying form,' you mean that larger monster-type form right?"  
  
"That's the only form we can fly in. You know what else they say about Xi-Wang-Mu is that she was the only MaoLong to take a form of a human."  
  
"Really? A human? Neat."  
  
"And in every direct descendant generation there is a successor. It's always a female and she's the only one with yellow fur and green eyes, just like the first Xi-Wang-Mu."  
  
"Wow," Yuugi said again.  
  
"So, tell me about -your-self," countered Huang-Hu.  
  
"Well, I was born and raised right here in Domino in that little shop owned by my Grandpa. They say that my dad was a powerful Black Mage and that he was a great leader in the battles against the MaoLong." Huang-Hu stiffened slightly, but said nothing. "But. he died, before I was born. Yami was only a year old then, so he doesn't really remember him much. My mom died when I was four. She was always very kind and gentle. She taught me to treat others as I would like to be treated."  
  
"It's a good thing she did teach you that, or I'd be dog food by now."  
  
"Heh. yeah. You know, being an Onmyoji isn't that bad, but you know what I always wanted to be?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I always wanted to be a Cleric, and hear the voices of the Gods. That way, any prediction I'd make would always turn out right!"  
  
Huang-Hu laughed. "Whatever works, right?" she agreed.  
  
"Yeah. Then maybe we could have enough money to keep our home. It's getting harder and harder as the years go by."  
  
The two sat in silence again. The dying sun turned the rolling green mountains in all directions a rusty red. A question came to Yuugi's mind.  
  
"Hey, Huang-Hu. How did you end up in Domino anyway?"  
  
Huang-Hu sighed deeply and her eyes became distant. "Because I was stupid, that's why."  
  
Yuugi felt a pinprick deep in his chest at the tone of Huang-Hu's voice.  
  
"I left my home, friends, and family to go fight. I might have been a successor of the Xi-Wang-Mu clan, but I was always 'too small' for anything. No one really took me seriously, so I left. I didn't just want to fight, I wanted to -end- the war, and not just for myself. I too lost my father in these battles, and some siblings too.  
  
"I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Humans from Domino, along with some foreign ones in cloaks began to cut down some trees in a meadow, knowing we would feel the disturbances and attack the ones defiling our forests. A large number of us charged, running up a steep hill while the cloaked humans rolled lit boxes filled with gun powder down the hill. I remember being caught in those explosions and getting gashed on the head. Everything went black after that."  
  
"How is your head anyway?"  
  
Huang-Hu pointed to the pink scar that was all that was left of the gash. "MaoLong heal quickly."  
  
Huang-Hu then told Yuugi about when she was tormented and chased by the human army and how she jumped off the cliff into the raging sea, figuring that she had a better chance of surviving the ocean than a bow and arrow.  
  
"I was out of air and was about to give up when a fishing line hit me. I grabbed it with my teeth and waited for the old guy to pull me up. Bit of a nasty shock when he found me, but I scrambled up onto the dock and ran. I'm not sure how long I ran before I finally collapsed, but when I woke up, I was with you." Huang-Hu looked up and Yuugi with a grateful smile, emerald eyes shining.  
  
"I remember," she said still looking at him. "My grandma once telling me that there are two kinds of humans in the world: the wrong kind and the right kind. If you found the wrong kind, it would be worse than hell-fire. If you found the right kind, you would never be lonely again."  
  
"Wow. That's quite the compliment. Hey, you should meet my friends! I'm sure they'd like you once they got to know you."  
  
"If they're half as friendly as you, then sure, why not?"  
  
"Hey, it's getting dark. We'd better get home before my grandpa gets worried."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yuugi, it's time to get-" Yami's jaw dropped as he stood in the doorway. Yuugi was already dressed and doing a reading with his Tarot cards on the floor. Yuugi looked up at his stunned older brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHOA. You actually got up early without me dragging you out of bed! That's like a world record or something!" Yami quickly closed the door as Yuugi threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey, let's go to the marketplace before going to work today," said Yami as he reopened the door. "Maybe we'll see Katsuya and the others there."  
  
Yuugi scooped up his cards and put them in his pouch on his belt. "Good idea! Let's go!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Early morning was the best time to go to the marketplace, considering that it was less crowded and all the foodstuffs were fresh. The little mocha shop on the corner called "The Coco Craze" was a particular favorite of Yuugi's circle of friends. Sure enough, they met up with Anzu, a taller blonde-haired brown-eyed boy named Katsuya and a shorter white haired blue- eyed boy named Ryou, whose twin brother Bakura was out in the wilds with the army men and the mercenaries.  
  
Katsuya was the first to greet them.  
  
"Heeey! G'mornin' Yug! Yami!" He grabbed Yuugi in a headlock and gave him a hard noogie.  
  
"YEEEOOWCH! Stop it Katsuya! Leggo!" Yuugi broke free and rubbed the tender spot on his head. Katsuya was training to use a sword and was pretty strong.  
  
"Good morning," said Ryou politely. "How is the new job working out for two?" Ryou, unlike his more violent twin, was very kind and generous. Bakura, on the other hand, was a born troublemaker and was always showing off his skills with a dart gun. Ryou was in training to become a white mage.  
  
"Pretty good," answered Yami. "The guy gave us good pay on the first day."  
  
The group of friends ordered drinks and sat around a table, gossiping.  
  
"I got a letter from my brother saying that he's in town today," said Ryou sipping his thick chocolate drink laced with caramel and a dab of cream. "He also said that the mercenary group the Ghouls are here as well to help track down that MaoLong that was spotted in Domino."  
  
Yuugi nearly choked on his drink.  
  
"You know what I heard in the shrine the other day," said Anzu drinking a chilled mocha milk through a straw. "Is that the sister of the leader of the Ghouls and Yuugi and Yami's last boss are going out."  
  
Katsuya laughed out loud. "You're kiddin'! Who'd be attracted to 'dat Moneybags Kaiba?"  
  
"Well, apparently she is."  
  
Yuugi greatly enjoyed spending the morning with his good friends, but everyone had a job or training to go to, so they broke up saying they'd meet up here later to kick off the weekend.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Today at Crawford's mansion didn't seem as bad as before. Yuugi felt like today would be uneventful, until he took a bathroom break. On the way back he pass by some double doors that had been left ajar. Yuugi could hear Crawford's voice from within, speaking to someone else.  
  
"I assure you, that you will be paid five times as much as what the mayor has been paying you if you complete this little task for me." Yuugi peaked inside the doors and saw the back of a cloaked person with wild pail hair standing in front of Crawford's desk. He realized that the cloaked young man must be one of the Ghouls, maybe their leader.  
  
"For your sake, it had better. I don't like putting my well-being on the line for some sleeze."  
  
"My, my. Don't be so distrusting. You realize that when the forests have been cleared and the MaoLong eliminated that this will become the richest land in the world. And with my connections and yours, Domino and the Kirao mountains will be our oyster."  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened.  
  
Clear the forest? He thought. He couldn't be serious! The entire Kirao Mountains would be reduced to a barren rotted wasteland! And the MaoLong, they lived here longer than any human. They deserved at least a part of it to call home!  
  
Yuugi remembered what it was like to first hear that his home could be taken away from him, the home he had lived in his entire life. It just wasn't fair! He suddenly heard voice coming from down the hall. He dove behind a statue of a winged horse and crouched down. The boy about Yami's age with pale hair and lavender eyes and a girl with long black hair and dark green eyes walked down the hallway. They were both wearing dark cloaks and had tanned skin. The double doors swung open and the other cloaked boy, who looked like a copy of the first but was taller with more spiky hair, stepped out.  
  
"Alright. We're going to do it." Said the taller boy.  
  
"Are you sure about this Marik? What if we get caught?"  
  
"The nut case says that these people will blame anything on a MaoLong. All we have to do is make sure it looks like a MaoLong killed the Mayor. Then we hunt down the MaoLong and get a reward from the city."  
  
"And what about after?" asked the girl.  
  
"That's where you can come in. Your little lovebird is the CEO of the second biggest company in Domino. Just keep eyes on him and tell us everything."  
  
"Are you suggesting that I -spy- on dear Kaiba?" the girl asked incredulously.  
  
"DEAR Kaiba?!" the younger boy burst out laughing. "Sheesh, Isis! We've only been here for less than a week and you're floating around with wings on your feet over some guy!"  
  
"You could -use- a girlfriend, -little brother-."  
  
"Yes, you are to spy on him," said Marik as he swept past them. "It's the Ghoul tradition that we come away with more than what we are paid." His two siblings followed him out.  
  
Yuugi sat in a dead silence, he couldn't even breathe. He had just overheard a murder plot, and they where going to blame it on Huang-Hu! He got up and ran to the banquet hall and threw the doors open.  
  
"Well it's about bloody time!" shouted Yami. "What happened? Did you fall in?"  
  
Yuugi didn't even hear his brother. He picked up his deck and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I quit."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Yami slamming his hands on the table.  
  
"I QUIT!" Yuugi turned around; his red eyes blazing into Yami's blue ones. Yami was completely taken aback. He had never seen Yuugi this angry. "I quit! I'm glad we can hardly pay for food and clothing! I'm glad we can hardly pay the mortgage! You know why?! Because rich people suck! They leach off of everyone else; destroying everything we hold dear, making innocent souls suffer just to fatten their own wallets! WELL I'VE HAD IT!"  
  
There was an awkward silence broken only by Yuugi heavy breathing. Yami stood, in a staring contest with his brother, at a complete loss for words. Yuugi turned around again.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami. I'm not cut out for this. I can't fake it like you can."  
  
But before Yuugi could leave, Pegasus J. Crawford walked in.  
  
"Greetings my hard working friends! Since you two have been working so hard your first week, I've decided to let you go early for the weekend. Here is your payment." He handed each of them an envelope that was considerably thicker than the first one they had received. Yuugi took his without so much as a nod and left.  
  
Out in the street, Yuugi began to run. He had to find Huang-Hu. Another pair of footsteps ran up behind him and he felt something grab him roughly and throw him into a wall. He came face to face with Yami's livid blue eyes.  
  
"Dammit, Yuugi! What the hell is wrong with you!" This was the first time he had ever heard Yami swear like that. "Well, what is it?" he demanded. When Yuugi didn't speak he pushed him harder into the brick wall, and it hurt.  
  
"You just about scared all the frickin' SNOT outta me back there Yug! You've been acting weird lately, and don't try to deny it! I know you better then anyone Yuugi, and you're hiding something from me!"  
  
Yuugi knew he had to find Huang-Hu and fast. "I don't have time for this Yami! Let me go!"  
  
"NO! Not until you let me in on what's happening. We're brothers, and we don't hide things from each other. That's not right."  
  
"You hypocrite!"  
  
"What?" Yuugi smiled.  
  
"You've been hiding your feelings for Anzu from everyone, even yourself!"  
  
"Yuugi! That has nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Yes it dose! Until you admit to Anzu that you love her and show me some kind of proof I don't have to tell you anything!"  
  
Yami dropped Yuugi with disgust. "That's blackmail!" he hissed. "I'm going to the Coco Craze." With that he turned and left.  
  
In turn, Yuugi shot off toward the shop. When he got there he couldn't find Huang-Hu. He ran back outside and looked franticly in all directions. His eyes caught the sight of the west wall, where he and Huang- Hu had talked before. It was worth a shot.  
  
By the time he got there he was about to collapse. Still no sign of Huang-Hu. He fell to his knees in despair. The Mayor was probably dead by now, and Huang-Hu. what if. they got her too? Yuugi began to feel hot tears burn in his eyes. Huang-Hu had done nothing wrong! She was just trying to find a way to end the war that had taken the lives of so many of her kind. It wasn't fair. it just wasn't fair!  
  
"Yuugi? Yuugi! What's wrong?"  
  
Yuugi looked up and saw none other than Huang-Hu. He thought he was dreaming, but there she was, standing in front of him on her hind legs with a look of concern on her face. Overwhelmed with relief, he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"WHOA! Geez! What's up?"  
  
"Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! You've coulda been killed!"  
  
"Look, Yuugi, if someone wants to kill me, they'd have to catch me first, which believe me is a whole different ball game. Now can you let me go and tell me what's going on?"  
  
Yuugi looked at her with wild eyes. "They're gonna kill you and the mayor and they're gonna blame the mayor's death on you!" Yuugi blurted out.  
  
"Whoa, hold up. What?"  
  
"Change into your flying form!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"OK! Take it easy!"  
  
Huang-Hu's body began to glow a bright white, and the white form grew as big as a horse. Huang-Hu's larger form wasn't that different from her normal form other than that she looked more like an enormous wild cat with more spikes down her back and large draconic wings.  
  
"OK, now, what's the point of this again?"  
  
"We've got to fly!"  
  
"But, I've only done practice flights."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
An arrow whizzed by his cheek, and a second ricocheted next to his foot. They both saw cloaked men and local authorities running toward them on both sides, shouting.  
  
"Oh, crap!" shouted Yuugi, "It's the Ghouls! They're supposed to kill you!"  
  
"Well no kidding, Sherlock! Get on!" Huang-Hu lowered her neck so Yuugi could climb on.  
  
With a strong back wing, Huang-Hu leapt off of the wall, but instead of flying, the pair fell like a stone toward the city street below.  
  
"PULL UP! PULL UP!" Yuugi screamed.  
  
"I'M TRYING!"  
  
The streets and buildings of Domino spun in an arched blur and Yuugi clung for dear life as the MaoLong pulled out of the dive just feet above the ground. People screamed at the sight of a flying MaoLong and ran inside buildings and stores to get out of the way. Ghouls and police on horseback flooded the street to chase them down.  
  
"Huang-Hu, listen! A guy named Marik and his siblings run the Ghouls. They're mercenaries hired by the mayor to help fight the MaoLong, but Marik is a double-crosser and he's going to kill the mayor and blame it on you! Right now he must have ordered his men to find and kill you so then he can get a reward for you! We've got to fly to the mayor's office to ward him off! Lead the police there and he won't have a chance!"  
  
"That slime!" Huang-Hu hissed.  
  
Huang-Hu flew higher, flapping her wings hard. They glided over the highest towers, but kept in range of their trackers. Yuugi was in awe at what he saw. He could see Domino and the mountains that had surrounded him his entire life and beyond. Below, he could see the milling attack force assemble on rooftops hoping to get a better shot.  
  
"Bank left!" Yuugi shouted. No sooner had Huang-Hu done so, a massive fireball singed her right wing tip. Down below the Ghouls were doing everything they could to shoot the MaoLong down.  
  
"You five there! Concentrate on a single fire spell! Everyone else fire at will!" Malik had his hands full on the roof of a tall building, trying to send orders while his sister ran the group on the ground on horseback. They had strict orders to eliminate the MaoLong at all cost. What had him worried though was how easily they had found it: it had transformed right on the battlements in broad daylight. Another thing was the reports of a small boy standing with the MaoLong, and now it was heading right toward the capitol building, with the local police force behind it. Marik would not be happy about this.  
  
"All together now! FIRE!"  
  
Huang-Hu had a hard time recovering from the first attack, and now they were being bombarded. Yuugi clung on for dear life as Huang-Hu went into a barrel roll. When she came out of the roll she flapped awkwardly to maintain balance. She seemed so proud of herself she whooped and rolled again, this time she gracefully spun in the air and fluttered higher in the sky.  
  
"WOOOO HOO HOO! This is awesome! Man, my mom was right! Flying is something you really have to experience for yourself, not just learn!"  
  
"No more. . .!" Yuugi groaned.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Huang-Hu sweeping side to side and catching an attacking wind spell and using it to go higher.  
  
"Over there," Yuugi said pointing. "That wide building there, painted white. Circle lower!"  
  
"Aye, aye!" Huang-Hu went into a loopy spiral, still humming to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Marik dashed along the back courtyard of the Domino capitol building. He pressed himself behind a tree and checked his surroundings. He sneered and pulled out a dull dagger that would serve for claw and teeth marks. He quickly hid it again and melded into the shadows. Unbeknownst to him, Yuugi and Huang-Hu circled lower toward him. Yuugi spotted him first.  
  
"It's Marik! He's the one who's supposed to kill the Mayor!"  
  
A deep growl rumbled through Huang-Hu, all feeling of flying euphoria had dissipated. "It's him! He was the one who was going to tie me to a pole and use me for target practice!" Huang-Hu's wings folded back and she went into a dive.  
  
"HUANG-HU! WAIT! WHOOOOOOOAAAHH!"  
  
The sound of a thunderous roar alerted the entire premises, especially Marik. He dove out of the way as a large yellow and white missile shot by him. He looked and saw in amazement a small but dangerous flying MaoLong back flapping and turning itself around. It flapped a final time and landed on all fours. He recognized the earring and armband, as well as the livid emerald eyes. His eyes narrowed in shock: on its back was a red-eyed, spiky-haired boy. A bright green glow emanated from the MaoLong's jaws, catching his attention. Marik barely had time to move when the MaoLong fired its most feared laser breath attack. The beam ripped through trees and buildings.  
  
"Huang-Hu! We gotta fly!"  
  
She powered her wings again as police flocked by the dozen. She flew higher again and soared over the marketplace. Yuugi spotted the Coco Craze.  
  
"Hey! It's Yami and my friends!"  
  
"Huh?" Huang-Hu turned to look and her wing suddenly dropped, causing them to fall. Yuugi screamed for her to pull up, but they wouldn't make it in time. Huang-Hu's burnt wing wouldn't allow her to balance herself.  
  
"Aim for the docks! Aim for the water!"  
  
It would be close. . . SPLAAAASH! Yuugi and Huang-Hu hit the water full force, sending everything spinning. Yuugi kicked and struggled to get to the surface. His head broke the water and he gasped for air.  
  
"Yuugi!"  
  
"You OK Yug?"  
  
His brother and friends, including Ryou's twin, ran out onto the dock. Yuugi looked around. He couldn't find Huang-Hu.  
  
"Yuugi! You OK man? What happened?" asked Katsuya.  
  
"Huang-Hu!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Yuugi felt something claw his leg. He reached down and pulled out a choking Huang-Hu and pushed her onto the dock before pulling himself up.  
  
"Oh my god!" Everyone stepped back at the sight of Huang-Hu.  
  
"It's OK! She's a friend." Yuugi suddenly heard horses and Huang-Hu yelped as he pushed her back into the water.  
  
"Man, you shoulda' seen it!" Yuugi shouted to the Ghouls. "It was going by so fast, it knocked me off the pier! It went that way!" Yuugi pointed in some random direction and they left. Yuugi reached down and pulled Huang-Hu out of the water again.  
  
"What was that for?" she demanded.  
  
"So this is what you were hiding," said Yami with a smile.  
  
"I'm not saying you have to keep up your end of the deal, but you should anyway!"  
  
"I'm working on it," growled Yami.  
  
"YOU!" Huang-Hu screamed at Bakura. "You shot me in the nose with a dart when I couldn't defend myself!"  
  
"And you're the little rat that Malik said threw itself off the cliff. How did you survive?"  
  
"You're a MaoLong?" asked Katsuya raising an eyebrow. "You're kinda' small, an'cha?"  
  
"You got a problem with that, Pinky?"  
  
"Pinky?"  
  
"Umm, you think we could go somewhere more private?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi. . . what? You could get into huge trouble for this!" hissed Anzu.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" cried Yuugi.  
  
Yami helped Yuugi to his feet by pulling him up by his arm.  
  
"C'mon, let's head to grandpa's shop," he said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Huang-Hu. . . is that right?" asked Anzu. They were all currently packed into Yuugi's room with Yuugi and Huang-Hu sitting amidst a pile of damp towels.  
  
"Yep, that's right," said Huang-Hu as she tiled her head and tried to knock some water out of her ear.  
  
"Y' know," said Katsuya, "You're not as terrifying as my teach 'as been tellin' me."  
  
"Yes, I know, and that's exactly what I want to get across."  
  
"Besides," added Yuugi, "Right now the MaoLong aren't the enemy, Crawford and the Ghouls are. Crawford plans on eliminating our mayor and controlling Domino like his own private company, and he's going to use the Ghouls to get what he wants."  
  
"But how do you know this?" asked Yami.  
  
"I overheard Crawford and Marik talking about clearing away the forest," said Yuugi among the silent horror that appeared in his friends' eyes. "Then I heard Marik and his siblings talking about blaming the mayor's assassination on Huang-Hu," he looked at Yami, "That's why I kinda' freaked out on you. Sorry."  
  
Yami smiled. "It's nothing Yug, don't worry about it."  
  
"But what would make da Ghouls interested in all dis?" asked Katsuya.  
  
"Why not?" said Bakura sarcastically. He knew the Ghouls better than anyone else in the room. "Marik is the prime example of mercenary. He'll do anything for a profit, whether it be war or assassination."  
  
"And he likes toying with his victims, too," added Huang-Hu darkly.  
  
"But what I don't get," wondered Anzu, "Is what he intends to do about the MaoLong. I mean, the humans of Domino and the MaoLong have been fighting for nearly 150 years. What could Crawford do that could wipe them all out, that we haven't done? No offence to you, or anything," she added quickly to Huang-Hu.  
  
"None taken," Huang-Hu answered as she brushed out her tail. "Besides," she added looking up with a fierce glint in her eye, "It's not so much the Ghouls I'm worried about. The one called Crawford is obviously the throat of the problem, and I intend on ripping it out. I'm not going to let some hack destroy my home or anyone else's!"  
  
Huang-Hu's cheeks blushed pink under her fur as everyone stared in silence at her.  
  
"I. . . um, could use some help," she said nervously.  
  
"You got my vote," Yuugi said immediately.  
  
"But," everyone's eyes turned towards Ryou, "Not to be rude or anything, but, you're a MaoLong. I. . . I mean. . . "  
  
"Look," Huang-Hu cut in sharply, "I'm not fighting a war, I'm fighting THE war. The way I see it, both sides are at fault." She stood up and paced toward Yuugi's desk. She jumped up into the desktop and turned around, sitting on her haunches.  
  
"Maybe the humans back then were too greedy for their own good and rushed in our mountains looking only for riches, but then again, maybe our kind were to protective and instead of working out an agreement, attacked ruthlessly, killing everything in their way."  
  
"Well, even if that's true, what can we do about it?" asked Yami.  
  
"I don't know yet," answered Huang-Hu, "But if we don't do something we could lose not only the forest, but our freedom, or for some of us, our lives."  
  
There was a brief period of silence between them as her words sank in. Who knew what would become of Domino and the green Kirao Mountains if Crawford had his way? Anzu broke the depression.  
  
"Hey, Huang-Hu? What's like, out in the forest?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bakura snorted. "They've never been outside Domino. The only reason kids our age would be outside is if they volunteered to help fight the MaoLong. Even then all you do is help with the clean up after a major battle."  
  
"You've never left?" Huang-Hu looked shocked, and then brightened. "It's wonderful where I live! It's a very large hidden grove with crystal-clear spring water ponds everywhere, lush green grass, thick gnarled trees with branches that have platforms built into them, and if you climb to the top, you can see for miles in all directions! I wish I could show you. . . "  
  
"I'd like to see that!" said Yuugi excitedly.  
  
"Me too," agreed Anzu, "It sounds beautiful."  
  
"My home means everything to me," said Huang-Hu, "I care a lot about everything in my home and society. I'd be devastated if I lost it."  
  
"We won't," said Katsuya resolutely, "One way or anotha' we'll figure dis thing out, you'll see."  
  
"Right," Ryou stood up and stretched, "We'll sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow. It's getting late, and Bakura, mom and dad are still waiting to see you."  
  
"The lady better not blubber all over me again," Bakura muttered.  
  
"She just worried about you. . . " the twins continued to argue on the way out. Katsuya and Anzu left soon after. After they left, Yami jumped up with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"I held Anzu's hand and she smiled at me!" Yami said with the sappiest expression on his face as he danced out of Yuugi's room.  
  
"So, your brother and the girl are an item, huh?" said Huang-Hu as she jumped down from his desk.  
  
"Not yet. They actually have to admit that they like each other first."  
  
"What's the girl's name again?"  
  
"Anzu. It means 'apricot' in our language."  
  
"Really? Do all your names have a meaning?"  
  
"Well, I guess. Mine means 'game,' or 'to play.' Yami's name means 'darkness.'"  
  
"How did he get a name like that?"  
  
"My mom said that my dad named him. He was hoping that Yami would grow up to be a Black Mage like him, so the name seemed to fit."  
  
"And yours. . .?"  
  
"My mom said that she used to play with puzzles and other games when my dad was away and when Yami was sleeping. How about yours? Dose it have any meaning?"  
  
"All of our names have a meaning. It is chosen before we are born by the mouth of a prophet. Mine means 'yellow tiger.' A name like mine can also have other meanings, since color, element, direction, and type of animal all tie into each other. Yellow is the color of the earth, and is associated with central things, and it represents the bare-skinned animal: humans."  
  
"Wow. That's deep. So you name could also mean 'earth tiger,' or 'center tiger,'" Yuugi turned toward Huang-Hu, "Or it could mean 'human tiger.'"  
  
"Yes, I guess it could. . . " Huang-Hu's voice seemed strangely distant.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuugi stepped out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas, his hair still damp from the shower. Huang-Hu looked up from where she was sitting under the window/skylight. She looked excited.  
  
"Yuugi! C'mere, quick!"  
  
He walked over to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Look," she pointed out the window, "See that constellation that looks like a box and the two stars above it that makes it look like the box has been opened?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"That's the constellation of Xi-Wang-Mu."  
  
"Your ancestor?"  
  
"Yep. That's her with the head of Dong-Wang Gong, the MaoLong king of the East that tried to kill Xi-Wang-Mu and take her kingdom."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Yuugi nervously, "And they teach you this when you're little?"  
  
"It's the only way to keep our attention."  
  
Yuugi nodded and turned.  
  
"Yuugi?" He turned around again. Huang-Hu was still looking through the window. Now she seemed very anxious about something.  
  
"There's something I. . . something I want to show you," he nodded to tell her to go on, "I thought about what you said, about the human tiger, and I want to show you something I haven't shown anyone. Not even my mother knows this."  
  
Yuugi swallowed. "What is it?"  
  
"Could you turn around for a moment?"  
  
Yuugi blinked and did as she said. And bright white glow came from behind him, illuminating the room for a few moments before receding.  
  
"Don't turn around yet!" a shuffling could be heard, "OK, you can look."  
  
Yuugi turned, and just about fell over. He was face to face with a green- eyed, blonde and white haired girl with webbed dragon like ears holding a blanket around her body.  
  
"H-Huang-Hu! Y-you c-c-can turn human!" he sputtered, "But, you said. . .!"  
  
"I know! I know! Ever since I first heard the stories of Xi-Wang-Mu I tried it and it worked! I thought I could go with you tomorrow just in case the Ghouls try anything. The only problem is," she said looking down at herself, "Is that I can't do clothing."  
  
"I can loan you something. We are about the same size."  
  
"Thanks Yuugi. You're truly are the best friend I've ever had!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuugi thought it funny all the expressions on everyone's face the next day when meeting Huang-Hu again, except this time she was wearing an oversized green bandana on her head to hide her ears, a matching green shirt and blue jeans. Her belt with her sword, which now looked more like a dagger, still fit around her waist: even in her human form she was still scrawny. Other than her ears, she couldn't change her tail, which was wrapped around her waist under her shirt.  
  
At the Coco Craze, Huang-Hu tried a little of everything, thoroughly enjoying herself. She kept saying over and over that she needed to learn how to make these drinks to take home with her. For some reason, Yuugi would feel sick whenever Huang-Hu mentioned about going home. He really enjoyed her company, and the talks they had about their different lifestyles and the pains of war they confided in each other. What would he do when she left?  
  
"Yuugi? Is something wrong?" asked Huang-Hu.  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
"Here we are," said Yami grimly as they reached Crawford's estate. The trio slowly came to the front steps. The door suddenly swung open and they found themselves in the presence of Marik. His piercing lavender eyes were fixed on Yuugi, the boy with the MaoLong, and then shifted to his brother, then Huang-Hu. She knew that he would recognize her. A nasty grin spread across his face. He swept down the steps and spoke to Huang-Hu just as he passed.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your last day, mangy hairball."  
  
In a flash, Huang-Hu drew her dagger and slashed up ward. She stepped pass him and sheathed her dagger once again. Marik's cloak split right through the middle and slipped off his shoulders. Nothing else had been touched. Yuugi and Yami looked back in amazement as they followed her in. Marik didn't move. He was seething. He gutted the last moron that had tried something like that to him.  
  
Inside, the trio waited in the hallway. Huang-Hu sniffed the air. Something smelled terribly familiar, and she didn't like it. They were lead pass the banquet hall and into Crawford's office, where Yuugi had first heard Marik and Crawford speaking. Crawford himself sat behind his desk and he stood up as they entered.  
  
"Welcome my young friends!" he greeted. Huang-Hu felt the hairs rise on her neck. She knew who he was, but she couldn't believe it. Yami noticed the odd number of guards that surrounded them. He began to chuckle.  
  
"And Yuugi-boy, I was hoping you would bring your little friend. It's good to meet you, successor of Xi-Wang-Mu."  
  
Yuugi and Huang-Hu stiffened.  
  
"What incredible luck would have it that you found your way to the custody of these two young men. How long has it been?"  
  
"Not long enough," Huang-Hu snapped sharply, "I've should've known that only the successor of Dong-Wang Gong would be as desperate as to learn the human form to get his way!"  
  
"And not just me, my dear girl," he crooned slyly, "All my followers as well." He motioned to the guards.  
  
"Alright, who are you!" demanded Yami.  
  
"My real name is Lang-Xin, a MaoLong from the east that has come to claim the land that was denied of my fore fathers. However, now that the land is weakened by war, taking it would only be too easy. I've even supplied the western MaoLong with some of my followers under the pretence that they're there to help, when really they're to make sure of your people's own destruction."  
  
"So you hired the Ghouls to cause an uproar so the humans and the MaoLong would fight all out, is that it!" shouted Yuugi.  
  
"Of course," Crawford said simply, "But the fool Marik doesn't realize who I really am, and him, as well as the rest of his precious rag-tag group, will be the main course for our victory feast!"  
  
"You're sick!" screamed Yami.  
  
"Now let's not be too judging," he turned to Huang-Hu, "You, my dear, could always be of some use to me. I'll let you think on that. . ."  
  
"No need," she answered quickly.  
  
"So you have chosen death. Fine by me. . ."  
  
Before he could finish, white energy shattered the glass windows behind him. Huang-Hu shifted into her flying form, and picking up Yuugi and Yami, leaped out of the windows. Landing on the grass, they were greeted by all of their friends plus Malik, who was being held roughly by Bakura and Katsuya as he tried to get away from Huang-Hu.  
  
"How was that!" shouted Ryou with a big grin, "A single Holy spell and the whole façade nearly shatters! Am I good or what?"  
  
"What's all this?" asked Yami looking at Malik.  
  
"We jumped him," stated Bakura, "We didn't even have to hit him and he spilled everything."  
  
"I didn't want to kill anyone!" Malik shouted desperately, "I came here to kill MaoLong, not people!"  
  
"So we don't have feelings then?" snarled Huang-Hu. Malik made a squeaking sound and jumped.  
  
"Yami! Tell them about Crawford!" commanded Yuugi, "You've got to warn everybody! Huang-Hu! We have to go warn the other MaoLong!"  
  
"Right!" Yuugi hopped onto Huang-Hu's neck. She spread her wings and power flapped into the air.  
  
"Yuugi! You be careful, alright!"  
  
"No problem!" shouted Yuugi waving to all of them. He and Huang-Hu glided off into the air, heading west toward her homeland.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sharp wind cut across Yuugi's face. The day had quickly turned dark and cloudy. He felt sick. This was the farthest he had ever been from home. He didn't notice that they were about to land until Huang-Hu began to shout.  
  
"Mom! Mom! It's me!" Immediately, noises and voice surrounded him as the came to rest in a gray, stony depression in the side of the mountain.  
  
"Huang-Hu? Oh, cry to the eight winds, it's you!" A larger female MaoLong with green eyes and a solid yellow coat of fur embraced Huang-Hu, who had returned to her normal state. "My little Haiz, I was so worried!"  
  
Yuugi didn't have time to enjoy the happy reunion when roars of anger surrounded him. Claws and fangs tore him from Huang-Hu and threw him to a wall. Regular MaoLongs and flying MaoLongs the size of houses surrounded him. Several different glows of laser breath emanated around him. He could hear Huang-Hu screaming at her mother and the other MaoLong to stop. He pressed against the wall too terrified to move. Huang-Hu suddenly ran to him, and changing into her human form, with all of her clothes still intact, pressed her body onto his, blocking him from the other MaoLong.  
  
"STOP! STOP IT PLEASE! He is not your enemy! Lang-Xin is! Lang-Xin is a traitor! He plans on taking the Kirao Mountains for himself!"  
  
Voices of disbelief echoed around them.  
  
"How is it that she can take a form of our enemy?"  
  
"It's unheard of!"  
  
"A traitor? He lent us good numbers to wipe out the humans and their filthy city at last!"  
  
"The only traitor here is the one who protects a human!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Huang-Hu protested, "He means to have his followers attack you from behind to make sure that most of you will get killed off!"  
  
"Inconceivable!"  
  
"Destroy the traitor and her human, now!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" a thunderous roar echoed throughout the mountainside, followed by silence. "Let the boy speak." Yuugi looked up and saw Huang-Hu's mother, a cool and cunning MaoLong by just the looks of her. "What say you, boy? Is what my daughter speaks the truth?"  
  
Mutinous whispers echoed behind her. Yuugi looked at Huang-Hu, who was still holding him. He realized that he was holding her as well. She nodded to him. He looked out to the crowd of MaoLong that had gathered from all corners. He spoke clearly and purposely, despite his tremendous fear.  
  
"Lang-Xin is by far, worst than any human in Domino." His first statement was met by more snarls and murderous hisses. He continued, "He plans to gain control of the Kirao Mountains by killing most of us off in our war. He's hired men to cause dissentions and anger so the humans will go to all out war against you. I'm sure he plans to kill the rest of the survivors. . . on both sides."  
  
"Why should we trust this filthy human? He sounds like a traitor to his own!"  
  
"I don't want to lose any more people I care about!" shouted Yuugi. "All of you know what I mean! There isn't a mother, father, sibling, aunt, uncle, cousin, or someone we care about that we haven't lost in this war! It the truth to all my friends and me! This war needs to stop! And we need to stop Lang-Xin! We don't want to lose our home. I was born and raised in Domino, but I have never been outside the city walls before now. I use to dream about the outside since I was a kid, but I, and so many others, could lose that chance forever!"  
  
A respective silence echoed in the stony depression. Huang-Hu turned to face her fellow MaoLong, still in human form.  
  
"My friends, my people. This is Yuugi Moutou. Truly, the most kind, and most compassionate human that has graced these mountains."  
  
Lei-Hu, Huang-Hu's mother, took charge. "Weed out Lang-Xin's followers for questioning." She looked at her daughter and Yuugi with a smile. "Come, there is much to do. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The entire south section had been blocked off because of a swarm of MaoLong that attacked out of nowhere. Lang-Xin was at the lead. His followers in the mountains should have gotten the west MaoLong to attack already. No matter. His forces where slowly overpowering the humans anyway.  
  
Yami ducked the swipe of a large clawed paw and stabbed with a sword Katsuya had given him. The blade plunged deep into the heart of the attacking MaoLong. It screamed and fell, dying. He turned and looked around. He and Anzu had gotten separated from the others. He grabbed her hand and ran toward an up-turned booth. They crouched underneath it as another MaoLong lumbered by. Anzu was shaking badly. Yami pulled her close to try and calm her.  
  
"Yami? There's something I always wanted to tell you. . ."  
  
"What is it?" he whispered.  
  
"I. . . like you. A lot. As in, more then like,"  
  
The awkward silence could have killed somebody.  
  
"You.do?" Anzu nodded, cheeks bright red. Then, to her surprise, Yami leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Me too."  
  
A distant roar caused them to look up. A small cloud of flying creatures flew in from the western mountains. They were MaoLongs, and at the front was Yuugi and Huang-Hu! They jumped up and waved at them. Huang-Hu circled lower and Yuugi jumped off.  
  
"You did it, Yug! You did it! I don't believe it!" shouted Yami as he gave his brother a hug.  
  
"Neither do I!"  
  
"C'mon! We need to find the others!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The streets had been evacuated of civilians and had now filled with fighting humans and MaoLong. The MaoLong of the west joined the fight against the east, greatly improving their strength. Huang-Hu fought along side her mother most of the time, keeping an eye out for anyone that needed her help. What she was really watching out for was Lang-Xin, whose name meant 'wolf heart.' The wolf was a symbol of cruelty and greed. Once again, prophetic names were proven.  
  
Then, something did catch her eye. Yuugi and all his friends were fighting in a tight circle, surrounded by three MaoLong. She bounded toward them. She let loose a tremendous roar, leaped, and struck the much larger MaoLong in the shoulder, slicing him down the foreleg. The wounded MaoLong roared back and struck, but missed. Huang-Hu ducked beneath it and latched on to its throat, pulling it down and ripping vital blood vessels. The other MaoLong screamed and lashed out again. Huang-Hu let go, and then fired her laser breath, blasting her enemy to the next life. Another scream and an explosion brought a calm to the fighting.  
  
Lang-Xin, enormous, gray and wolf-like, stood with one forepaw on the head of an allied MaoLong with half of its neck torn clean out. Blood dripped from Lang-Xin's grinning jaws. Huang-Hu immediately jumped toward him. She landed in the clearing in front of him. She thought she heard Yuugi shout her name, but she was fully concentrated on her enemy.  
  
"So, it has come down to this," Lang-Xin stepped over the body. "You are a fool if you think you can beat me, little one. My offer is still in the air. You can rule these mountains like Xi-Wang-Mu did in ages long past. Why lower yourself to these bare-skinned pigs when you could have true power?"  
  
"They're my friends! I don't need power if I'm with them! You'll never understand that! I'd rather be here with Yuugi than have control of the entire world!"  
  
"Poor choice in allegiance!"  
  
Lang-Xin tackled Huang-Hu, and bit savagely into her neck. She lashed out with her hind legs and gashed Lang-Xin along the face. They broke and took to the air. They dove and swerved, scratched and bit. They both fired their laser breath and they collided, causing a huge explosion to rip through the air. Heat waves rippled across the bystanders. The other MaoLong rose into the air, following the two fighters as they continued to assail against each other. They flew higher and higher, until it was almost impossible to see them.  
  
Something happened. A large flash of light could be seen. Then, a shining object fell toward the city, it hit quite a distance away. The MaoLong roared and flew in several different directions. Yuugi sprinted toward the crash site. Anzu made to go after him, but Yami grabbed her arm and shook his head. They had work here to do. Katsuya had been badly injured and Ryou was healing him to the best of his ability. Bakura had a bad sprain on his ankle; Malik had found his brother Marik with much of his arm torn up. They had their work and Yuugi had his.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The heavens opened up. A thunderclap echoed overhead and a soft drizzle of rain fell to the earth.  
  
Huang-Hu stood by the body of Lang-Xin. Her mother stood beside her. A small dagger protruded from the east MaoLong's skull.  
  
"You have no idea how proud I am of you, my little Haiz," Lei-Hu crooned. Huang-Hu said nothing. She now had to return home so she could preside over her home and birthright. She had to leave Domino, perhaps for good.  
  
"Huang-Hu," she looked up at her mother. Lei-Hu placed her forepaws on her daughter's shoulders. "You are MaoLong, there is no changing that. But love is more important than any title. Go to him now Huang-Hu."  
  
Huang-Hu stared in total disbelief. A large smile spread across her face. She gave her mother one last hug and ran toward the city, changing into her human form.  
  
Yuugi stood in an intersecting road to catch his breath. He was soaked head to foot. He couldn't find her. His hands balled into fist. Had she left? Had she left without saying goodbye? The very thought tormented him. How? How could she? Weren't they friends? No, more than a friend. He cared more about her than anyone. He loved her. He loved Huang-Hu.  
  
"Really?" Yuugi looked up realizing he had spoken aloud. Huang-Hu, wet, dirty, and tired stood looking at him. She smiled at him.  
  
"Mom says I can stay." They smiled, and then laughed, and then Huang-Hu ran and leaped. Yuugi caught and twirled her around. They held each other close, not wanting to let go. Huang-Hu reached up to Yuugi's face, and gently pulled him down. She kissed him softly, closing her eyes. Yuugi could feel his heart flutter in his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.  
  
The rain continued to fall, but it would take more than a storm to tear apart Yuugi and Huang-Hu.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: so what do you think? Should I expand? Make a sequel? Leave as is? Please tell me what you thought! Ja! 


End file.
